Cloud computing refers to the practice of using a network of remote servers hosted on a public network (e.g., the Internet) to deliver information computing services (i.e., cloud services) as opposed to doing so on a local server. The network architecture (e.g., virtualized information processing environment comprising hardware and software) through which these cloud services are provided to service consumers (i.e., a cloud service consumers) is referred to as “the cloud”, which can be a public cloud (e.g., cloud services provided publicly to cloud service consumers) or a private cloud (e.g., a private network or data center that supplies cloud services to only a specified group of cloud service consumers within an enterprise), or a community cloud (e.g., a set of cloud services provided publicly to a limited set of cloud service consumers, e.g., to agencies with a specific State/Region or set of States/Regions), dedicated/hosted private cloud, or other emerging cloud service delivery models. The underlying intent of cloud computing is to provide easy, scalable access to computing resources and information technology (IT) services to cloud service consumers.
Cloud services can be broadly divided into four categories: Infrastructure-as-a-Service (IaaS), Platform-as-a-Service (PaaS), Software-as-a-Service (SaaS), and Managed Services. Infrastructure-as-a-Service refers to a virtualized computing infrastructure through which cloud services are provided (e.g., virtual server space, network connections, bandwidth, IP addresses, load balancers, etc). Platform-as-a-Service in the cloud refers to a set of software and product development tools hosted on the cloud for enabling developers (i.e., a type of cloud service consumer) to build applications and services using the cloud. Software-as-a-Service refers to applications that are hosted on and available on-demand by cloud service consumers via the cloud. Managed Services refers to services such as backup administration, remote system administration, application management, security services, etc. that are enabled by managed service providers for any cloud services.
In general, a cloud service has three distinct characteristics that differentiate it from a traditionally hosted service. The first one of these distinct characteristics is that it is sold to a services consumer on demand (e.g., by the minute or the hour). The second one of these distinct characteristics is that it is dynamic (e.g., a services consumer can have as much or as little of a service as they want at any given point in time). The third one of these distinct characteristics, which applies specifically to public clouds as opposed to private or hybrid clouds, is that the service is fully managed by a cloud services provider (e.g., the services consumer only needs a suitably equipped client device and network connection). This third functionality is particularly relevant to public clouds. However, private clouds can be managed by an internal IT department or through ITO (IT Outsourcing) contracts. In these examples, I&O (Infrastructure & Operations) administrators act as the cloud provider and, accordingly, this third functionality would be of similar relevance.
The cloud is rapidly being adopted by business and IT users as a way to make their organizations more effective and to save costs. Along with this opportunity comes a new set of pain points and significant risks to enterprises that must be addressed. For example, business users are rapidly investing in their own cloud capabilities (e.g., IaaS, PaaS, and SaaS) to meet business needs while application developers want to move rapidly without the involvement of IT to provision tools and environments. These actions are creating a significant threat to IT management whom are worried about considerations such as, for example, managing costs, chargeback, capacity and resources from the result of unrestrained/unplanned cloud expansion.
A benefit of cloud computing is the ability for a cloud service consumer to procure cloud services from a plurality of cloud service providers. One approach for such procuring of cloud services is through a cloud service brokerage (CSB) platform. The CSB platform aggregates and integrates cloud services from a plurality of cloud service providers and serves as an intermediary between cloud service consumers and cloud service providers.
Although such aggregation and integrations of cloud services from a plurality of cloud service providers is highly beneficial, it presents a challenge with respect to effectively, efficiently and systematically fulfilling such cloud services because specific requirements for fulfillment can be dependent upon cloud service provider and/or cloud service. Furthermore, automated cloud service provisioning has become fragmented with individual development teams, DevOps teams, application teams and the like picking open-source, third-party, custom-built, and full cloud management tools. This has complicated the implementation of fulfillment processes across cloud service providers.
Therefore, implementing fulfillment of a cloud service order including a collection of cloud services that are procured from different cloud service providers in a manner that is effective, efficient and systematic would be beneficial, desirable and useful.